Expanding
by Shnorkel
Summary: Just something that came into my head and I wrote down. It's set just before the party in which Maureen gets shot.


**[ Just some fluffy Southpaw writings. It's set just before the party in which Maureen gets shot. ]**

»»-¤-««

Stretching with a yawn, her hand rose to rub at her green eyes, her masses of long curly blonde hair were a mess and she pushed it out of her face. Rolling over, she noticed her husband was not beside her, making her roll her eyes. She was usually the first to rise, so that was odd. Lifting her naked body into a seated positon, she turned and stood from the large bed, stretching with a yawn. Making her way to the bathroom lazily, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied her make up. Make up, to Maureen, was an essential. It was a part of her daily routine like breakfast was a part of everybody elses. Once that was done, she crossed back through the bedroom naked, to her large wardrobe, getting dressed in a simple, yet surprisingly expensive, short white dress.

Now she was ready to leave the bedroom and to see just what her husband was up to. It was strangely quiet. She didn't like the sounds of that. Her barefeet padded across the hard wood floors and down the long stair case. Now she could hear signs of life, and it caused her to roll her eyes. The soft rhymic thudding matched that of her husbands boxing gloves against the punching bag. She should have known. Navigating her way towards the sound, she found herself standing in the doorway to their home gym, her arms crossing over her chest, her features contorted into a frown at the sight in front of her.

"Billy!" Her voice held a scolding tone as she stepped into the room, the thudding of his punches stopped and she was met with a sheepish grin. She knew he was proud of himself, no matter how pissed off his wife looked. The reason she was pissed off though, was not that he was training, that did not bother her. What bothered her was that he had their ten year old daughter, Leila, beside him, pink boxing gloves adorning her tiny hands, and he was encouraging her to punch the punching bag as well.

Admittedly, this was adorable. Billy was a great father, and he loved Leila with all of his heart. But Leila was Maureen's baby girl and she did not approve of him teaching their daughter the ways of violence and fighting. "Come on baby, she loves it, you know I wouldn't let her get hurt." His attempts to pacify his wife, did not work at all and the child was quickly whisked away by her mother, taking the pink boxing gloves off of her innocent hands. Maureen kissing her daughters swirls of dark hair. She looked so much like her father. "Billy, I've told you a million times, our daughter is not going to fight."

Billy nods, leaning over and kissing his wife's lips softly. "You're right. I fight, so that you and my daughter never have to. I fight so that my girls have everything that we never had growing up." This earned him a smile and another kiss from his wife. They had both grown up together in the same orphanage, they had been head over heels for each other since they were scrawny little kids. Maureen had fallen pregnant at just fourteen, and as soon as they were eighteen, they married.

Leila groaned and looked back at her father. "Daddy, I wanna fight." Her father shook his head with a soft sigh, taking his own boxing gloves off and lifting his small daughter into his arms. "Baby, you ain't a fighter. You're a princess, like your mom." This earned yet another smile from Maureen, who tucked some of Leila's long hair behind her ear. "Exactly, you, my princess, have your ballet classes in an hour, now you better get that little tush of yours upstairs and get ready." Billy placed their daughter down and gave that tush in question a pat, Leila running off with a giggle to prepare for her ballet class.

Once the child was out of the room, Maureen's green eyes turned to Billy and using Leila's small pink boxing glove, she hit him in the shoulder with it. All it managed to do was make him laugh, because he knew she wasn't really angry with him, there was no way that it could have possibly have hurt him. His arms circled around her waist and he kissed her lips softly, which she happily returned, before pulling back and tapping his chest with the glove. "You have a big fight tonight, and you better win, because you have an expanding family to provide for."

Her words took a moment to settle and she looked up at him with a grin, her lips pursed as she watched his features change from confusion to understanding, his eyes lighting up as he came to the realization of what she was saying. "You're pregnant?" His voice was just above a whisper and his response was a simple nod from his wife. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
